May Queen
by BioChick
Summary: It was a beautiful day for a wedding. It was bad luck for me to fall in love with the bride just when I couldn't have her.


**The song used for this story is "May Queen" by Heather Dale. It is a beautiful Irish Folk song, I highly recommend it even if you are not into that sort of music style. I apologize for any misspellings or wrong word usage. This was a spur of the moment piece.**** Thanks for reading!**

* * *

It was a beautiful May day in Konoha, the sun was shining and kids were playing in the streets as everyone else was gathering at the old church for the wedding.. There was a row of Jounin, clad in their civilian suits and dresses sitting in front of the row of Chunin. I was readying the altar, as per the requirements for the best man, when Lee ran up and nearly tackled me. "He needs you! Quickly before the flower of youth…"

I cut him off by walking down the aisle. I didn't need to hear his speech anymore times. Once was plenty, at least if he didn't want me to start killing people. Nodding to the guests that I knew, I hurried back to the room where he was getting dressed.

"Sasuke! I'm so glad you're here!" he yelled as I opened the door. I closed the door behind me, then turned to face my friend.

"Naruto?" I looked at his suit, which was on crooked. "Can't you even dress yourself?" I righted his jacket and straightened his tie. The man was a wreck without someone there always telling him what to do.

Naruto batted my hands away, trying to get me to focus on what he was saying. "I need you to go meet her at the gates, she just got back from visiting her grandparents and I want her to have an escort."

I rose my eyebrow, curious. "Why don't you go escort her yourself? She's your bride."

Rolling his eyes, Naruto looked in the mirror, running his hands through his hair. "Because, stupid, it's bad luck to see the bride on the wedding day before the service. Don't you know anything?"

Sighing, I nodded my head. It's not like it was any trouble for me.

_I went to meet her for a friend. A beloved friend…_

"Thank you Sasuke!" Naruto launched himself at me, wrapping me in a huge hug. I rolled my eyes, but a smile tugged at my lips. Typical Naruto behavior, reckless and childish. And yet, as he pulled back and buttoned the rest of his shirt, I realized how much he had grown.

…_who knew he couldn't be there, and knew someone who should be._

I turned and brought Lee back into the room, hoping that if I left the two of them together they would eventually bring each other into a sense of propriety. Walking out of the church, I squinted into the bright sun. The slight breeze ruffled my hair and blew it into my eyes. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and walked down the stairs of the church. Turning towards the entrance gates of Konoha, I started to amble along the road.

_We love each other, even then. A brother's love, he'd say._

I took my time, walking like a civilian instead of using my ninja abilities. It would take another hour at least for Naruto to get dressed and an hour after that until Kakashi showed up. I reflected on my time away from the village and the subsequent attempts to bring me back. I never realized how much I missed him and how much his friendship meant to me. I was glad to be back, glad to have a "brother" again.

_So who else would he send, to bring his bride that day?_

It took a while for me to realize it, but everyone had changed while I was gone. Most of the rookie nine had graduated to Jounin level and some of them even were coupled. Ino and Shikamaru finally got together, along with Neji and TenTen. There was a big party in honor of my return, where everyone came and bragged about how much stronger they were and who they had bedded. The only person who wasn't there was Sakura, she was on another mission.

I don't know why I was so interested in her not being there, she had never meant much before. I asked around, seeing as Naruto was involved in a drinking game. Kiba had nothing but good things to say about her, and he started the trend of a "complimenting Sakura" night.

_They said she's lovely as the spring._

I looked up, seeing that I was nearing the gates finally. They were open and the guards were lazily sitting and chatting. I scanned the people milling about, searching for the bubblegum pink hair. I hadn't seen her in several years, her duties for the Hokage taking her all over the country.

"Hey there stud. Long time no see, huh?" A feminine voice floated over the din of the crowd. I turned and froze, staring at my old time teammate.

_Imagine my surprise to find that they were right. And I descend…_

Her hair had grown slightly, not as long as when she was a fresh rookie from the academy, but longer then when I last saw her. It had also darkened from the shock of bubblegum to a more tolerable rose. Her green eyes had also darkened, more of a forest green than emerald. My heart stopped briefly before going into overdrive. The women standing before me was nothing short of a goddess and I was never more enthralled.

_The careless sunlight in her eyes, and petals in her hair._

She was dressed in her uniform, but had stopped by a salon before I showed up because her hair was done partially up with white flowers. I cleared my throat. "It's good to see you Sakura. Shall we go before Naruto has a heart attack and hangs himself with his tie?"

Sakura laughed, a delicate sound that made my heart skip another beat. "You didn't leave him with Lee I hope? Those two together equal nothing but trouble."

I just rolled my eyes and began to walk back the way I came. "Better hurry or Kakashi will be there before you." She laughed again and fell into step next to me.

_I saw how he could love her, the May Queen standing there._

As we walked back to the church, we chatted idly. I asked about her missions and her life now as a Jounin and she inquired about my years between our last meeting and now. In no time at all, we made it back into the church and Ino rushed over, grabbing Sakura and dragging her into another room to get prepared. She rolled her eyes at me over her shoulder, but her grin showed that she didn't really mind. Waving as the door shut behind her, I heard her laughing and yelling at Ino.

_And in that moment I understood how he could love her._

_And what they share could never be for me._

I walked into Naruto's room, expecting him to be in worse shape than I left him. Surprisingly, he was fully dressed with his hair combed and put into as much order as possible. Lee was knocked out in the corner, the lime green suit wrinkled horribly. Naruto shrugged and offered no explanation. I'm pretty sure I understood so I didn't ask.

Someone knocked on the door and Shikamaru announced that it was time for Naruto to be up at the altar and for me to be ready in the procession. I shook Lee awake and patted Naruto on the shoulder. "You're good man, she's a lucky woman."

The look of gratitude that came from him made up for all the beatings he gave me for leaving in the first place and I was glad for taking the spot beside him as his best man. "What if she changes her mind?" He was nervous again, adjusting his tie and smoothing the wrinkles on his pants.

"Naruto. She won't change her mind. You look great and from the talk we had coming back from the gates, she's head over heels in love with you." In a spur of the moment surge of emotion, I grabbed his shoulders and gave him a hug. He stood in shock for a moment, then hugged me back. With a whispered thanks, we pulled apart and emerged from the room.

Naruto walked down the aisle to take his place at the altar while I looked at the gathering of bridesmaids and groomsmen. As the best man I was supposed to escort the maid of honor, Ino. I had discussed this with Shikamaru, making sure he understood that I had no intentions of doing anything with his girl. He was paired with Hinata and they were following Lee and TenTen. Since Sakura's parents had passed away, she had asked Kakashi to give her away. I looked over at the Jounin who was slouched against the wall. His mask was in place as always, though he was now in a suit.

He nodded at me and I responded in kind. The door to Sakura's room opened and Ino stepped out, followed by Hinata and Sakura. Sakura was gorgeous, radiant even in her white gown. The bridesmaid dresses were a beautiful lilac, strapless silk with a small purple flower above the heart. The dress looked beautiful on Hinata, stunning on Ino, and classy on TenTen, who let her hair down for the occasion. Lee grasped TenTen's arm and led her to the doors to the main church. Shikamaru gave Ino a kiss on the cheek and offered his arm to Hinata. I walked over and offered my arm to Ino, who smiled and took it and we walked to the end of the procession.

I saw Sakura walk over to Kakashi, who said something to her which cause her to blush madly and giggle. Lee opened the door and the music began. I took a deep breath and looked over at Ino. "Nervous?" she asked, laughing quietly. I smiled slightly, but didn't have time to answer before we had to walk. We made it to the altar and I bowed to Ino, letting her take her place as I went to stand beside Naruto. The organ started up again and the doors opened again to reveal Sakura and Kakashi.

She was dazzling, the sun shone behind her like a halo and her smile was even brighter. I felt Naruto shaking and I put my hand discreetly on his shoulder. He relaxed a little and I watched them both as she walked down the aisle. They were focused only on each other and I couldn't have been more jealous of my pseudo-brother.

_I understood, but yet I never really conquered that heart inside that wishes that it could be me._

The ceremony was long and boring, but finally we were released to the reception. I danced with Ino and Hinata, ate some food and talked to Kakashi. I made my speech, tried to disengage Naruto from his drunken monster hug, and danced with Sakura. Finally, we said goodbye to the new couple and watched them jutsu out of the party. I said my goodbyes and left to go to my apartment to sleep off the booze.

I woke up the next morning, sat up and waited for the hangover. When nothing happened, I got out of bed and got dressed in my uniform. Grabbing some coffee from the day before, I heated it and walked onto my balcony. I watched the sun rise over the village, watched it wake up for the day.

_And I was staring at the sun for hours, the morning after, trying to burn it from my mind._

It's been a few months now. The happy couple came back from their honeymoon in the Water Country. They threw a housewarming party in their new apartment; it was a small, cozy affair with much to drink and many stories to share. I still felt alienated from the people around me, my peers, but it was getting easier to talk and converse with people.

_He's always been one I can't help but see when he's with her._

_So of course I wish them joy, else what friend would I be?_

I busied myself with missions, trying to distract the feelings that emerged that fateful day. It was not fair for me to feel that way, I had my chance but I threw her away. He was the better man, the greater match for her. I run into her every once in a while in the hospital, coming out from the required checkups that ninja's must attend when returning from a mission.

_And in that moment I understood how he could love her._

_And would they share could never be for me._

We go out to the bar every once in a while, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and I, a chance to get together and talk, sharing mission stories and her hospital adventures. She announced this past weekend that she was pregnant. Naruto was all smiles, the proud father-to-be, and I sat in shock. I think Kakashi was shocked too. But he smiled and gave her a hug, congratulating Naruto on a job well done. I offered my well-wishes too, but left soon after.

It was hard to deal with them together, but I was older now, wiser. I didn't let the fact that I was in love with her cloud over our friendship. I doubt they know, even now. I don't date, resigned myself to living alone, the uncle to their children and their godfather. I stand on my balcony now, watching the setting sun and feeling content with my life. The last of the Uchiha clan, it was for the best anyways that our clan did not start up again. I turned and leapt down into the streets. It was time for another mission, I slid the ANBU mask over my face.

_I understood, but yet I never really conquered that heart inside that wishes that it could be me._


End file.
